13 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 3 - Jak zdobyć superkobietę; serial animowany 08:35 Codzienne przypadki wesołej gromadki - Solidny Fundament, odc. 2 (The Good Foundation); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2006) 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:15 Faraon - cz. II; film fabularny 10:40 TELEZAKUPY 10:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4258 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4473); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4259 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4474); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:50 Wiadomości 12:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1786; teleturniej muzyczny 12:30 Plebania - odc. 1249; telenowela TVP 13:00 Ceremonia pogrzebowa prof. Zbigniewa Religi 14:40 Klan - odc. 1638; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Francis Goya gra polskie przeboje; recital 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4260 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4475); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 15:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 2 - Jak wygrać w gry komputerowe; serial animowany 16:00 Klan - odc. 1643 - TXT str.777; telenowela TVP 16:25 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lillehammer ( studio ) 16:30 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lillehammer ( I seria ) 17:20 Teleexpress 17:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lillehammer ( II seria ) 18:15 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lillehammer ( studio ) 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1254; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nurkuj, Olly! - Moje kalmary sa większe, niż twoje, odc. 26 (My Squid’s Better than You); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Crusoe - odc. 10 (Crusoe, ep. 10) - TXT str.777; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2008) 21:15 Piątkowe kino akcji - Mortal Kombat (Mortal Kombat); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1995) 23:05 Pod osłoną nocy - odc. 11 (Moonlight, ep. 11) - TXT str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:50 Mocne kino nocne - Candyman II: Zapusty (Candyman II: Farewell to the Flesh); horror kraj prod.USA (1994) 01:25 Bez pardonu IV - odc. 17, Wartości rodzinne (The District IV, ep. 17, Family Values); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:05 Bez pardonu IV - odc. 18, Krople miłości (The District IV, ep. 18, The Back Widow Maker); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:50 Notacje - Barbara Kasprowicz. Poznań; cykl dokumentalny 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 189 Hańba 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury odc.49/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 06:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Odc. 2 Kucharz okrętowy; serial animowany 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 391; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym 08:50 Pogoda 09:30 Panorama 10:05 Pogoda 10:40 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 10 - Jak zostać kosmonautą; serial animowany 10:44 HI WAY; komedia 12:15 Ulica lemurów - Niespodziewana zamiana - odc. 20 (Trading places - odc. 20); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:50 Koło fortuny - odc. 110; teleturniej 13:25 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 39/52 Bisów nie będzie (Radio Free Roscoe ep. There Will Be No Encore Tonight); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 13:55 Dla niesłyszących - Daleko od szosy - odc. 7/7 - We dwoje; serial TVP 15:30 Tak to leciało! - (31) ; teleturniej 16:25 Uważaj na kioskarza - (1); program satyryczny 16:50 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Oblicza miłości według Tomka Jachimka ; program kabaretowy 17:50 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 16; teleturniej 20:00 Kocham Cię Polsko - Rozgrzewka; zabawa quizowa 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 360 Szczurek; serial TVP 21:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (1); zabawa quizowa 22:25 Kocham Cię Polsko - Extra; zabawa quizowa 22:35 Powrót do życia - odc. 9/11 (Life); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:30 Czas na miłość - Gdzie serce twoje (Where the Heart Is); dramat kraj prod.USA (2000) 01:25 Miłość jest zbawieniem. Tajemnica czerwonego pałacyku - Odc 1/2 (Durch Liebe erloest - Das Geheimnis des Roten Hauses); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 02:55 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:20 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 12:30 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:11 Forum - wydanie 56; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:06 Leki w Internecie (Drugs on the Net / Medicaments) kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:59 Półkowniki - Jest, cz. I; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Forum - wydanie 56; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:50 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:53 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:06 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:31 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:42 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 04:04 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:58 Forum - wydanie 56; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:52 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Informacje lubuskie 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Rozmowa dnia 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:20 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 12:30 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Informacje lubuskie 16:55 Prognoza pogody 17:00 Karuzela kręci się 17:16 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Rozmowa dnia 18:45 Biznes na roli 19:00 Pogoda dla seniora 19:30 Lubuski samorząd 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:11 Forum - wydanie 56; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Rozmowa dnia 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:06 Leki w Internecie (Drugs on the Net / Medicaments) kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:59 Półkowniki - Jest, cz. I; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Forum - wydanie 56; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:50 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:53 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:06 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:31 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:42 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 04:04 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:58 Forum - wydanie 56; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:52 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 136, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:05 Świat według Kiepskich - Cicha noc - odc. 19, Polska 1999 8:40 Świat według Kiepskich - odc. 20, Polska 1999 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza - Feng shui - odc. 19, Polska 1999 9:50 Rodzina zastępcza - Speed - odc. 20, Polska 1999 10:25 Miodowe lata - Ptak na parapecie - odc. 10, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 15, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1238, Polska 2009 12:00 Najśmieszniejsze momenty świata - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 13:00 Wzór - odc. 1, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 870, Polska 2009 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 120, serial komediowy, USA 2004 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 121, serial komediowy, USA 2004 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 25, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 5, USA 2003-2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 871, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1239, Polska 2009 20:00 Legenda Zorro - film przygodowy, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:50 Nieśmiertelny 3: Mag - film fantasy, Kanada, Francja, Wielka Brytania 1994 0:55 Utopia - thriller, USA 1997 2:35 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:35 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 104, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Kuchenne koszmary - odc. 2/10, reality show, USA, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1102, Polska 2009 13:05 Detektywi - Spójrz na mnie 13:35 Detektywi - Grzeczne dzieci 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Złe dzieci 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 17, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Kochaj i tańcz! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 105, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Zagubione życie Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Superman: Powrót - film przygodowy, Australia, USA 2006 23:00 Wirus - horror sf, USA, Francja, Wielka Brytania, Japonia, Niemcy 1999 0:55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 1:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:15 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:15 Telesklep - magazyn 3:35 Rozmowy w toku - Kochaj i tańcz! 4:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:35 Lalola - odc. 82, telenowela, Argentyna 2007 5:20 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 5:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 51, Meksyk 2004 8:25 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:25 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 11, USA 1996 9:55 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 12, USA 1996 10:25 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 9, serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 2008 11:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:25 Lalola - odc. 83, telenowela, Argentyna 2007 13:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 13, USA 1996 15:30 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 14, USA 1996 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 52, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 10, serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 21:00 1000 złych uczynków - odc. 2, serial animowany dla dorosłych, Polska 2009 21:30 Włatcy móch - odc. 68, serial animowany dla dorosłych, Polska 2008 22:05 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Naga i zdradzona - film erotyczny, USA 0:55 Sugar Hill - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 3:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:10 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 4:45 Krąg miłości Odcinek: 9 5:35 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 5 6:25 Barwy grzechu Odcinek: 49 7:25 Szymon Majewski Show 8:25 Turecki dla początkujących Odcinek: 9 9:00 Uwaga, faceci! Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 9:55 112 - na każde wezwanie Odcinek: 22 10:35 Telesklep 12:10 Apetyt na kasę 13:10 Barwy grzechu Odcinek: 50 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 14:50 Szymon Majewski Show 15:50 Turecki dla początkujących Odcinek: 10 16:25 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 6 17:20 Uwaga, faceci! Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 18:15 112 - na każde wezwanie Odcinek: 23 18:50 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 19:25 Absolutnie fantastyczne 20:05 Obrońca 22:00 Księżyc 44 0:05 Sześć stóp pod ziemią Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 1:05 Kryminalni Odcinek: 71 Sezon: 6 2:00 Wróżki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Rodzinny obiadek; program dla dziec 08:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn 09:00 Molly - odc. 12/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994) 09:25 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn 09:40 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 2 - Jak wygrać w gry komputerowe; serial animowany 09:50 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Historia i ludzie 10:10 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Brasław. Polacy - rybacy; cykl reportaży 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - O miłości w mieście miłości 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1249; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1628; telenowela TVP 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 12:45 Hity satelity 13:05 Teatr przypomnień - Marcowy kawaler 14:05 Nasz reportaż - ZPB głos znad Niemna 14:55 Bawić, nauczać, radzić; reportaż 15:10 Okna sztuki; magazyn 15:25 Męska przygoda; magazyn 15:50 HIT GENERATOR - (3); widowisko muzyczne 16:40 Magazyn przechodnia - Szekspir; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 16:55 E - lementarz; magazyn 17:10 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn 17:20 Teleexpress 17:30 Afisz - Projekt Hołowno; magazyn kulturalny 18:00 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Brasław. Polacy - rybacy; cykl reportaży 18:20 Hity satelity 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1249; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 9 - II seria - Na niedźwiedzich ścieżkach (Medove II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Klan - odc. 1628; telenowela TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 356 Nieodpowiedzialny pacjent; serial TVP 21:30 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show 22:00 Uwaga - Premiera! - Rozdroże cafe; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005) 23:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 3 - Jak zdobyć superkobietę; serial animowany 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór 00:10 Polska dobrze smakuje - Wielkopolski ser smażony; cykl dokumentalny 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1249; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 9 - II seria - Na niedźwiedzich ścieżkach (Medove II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1628; telenowela TVP 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 356 Nieodpowiedzialny pacjent; serial TVP 03:15 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show 03:45 Hity satelity 04:00 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Brasław. Polacy - rybacy; cykl reportaży 04:25 Uwaga - Premiera! - Rozdroże cafe; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005) 06:20 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 7:10 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - odc. 14/51, serial animowany, USA 1988 7:40 Telezakupy - magazyn 9:10 Czarna Perła - odc. 133/200, telenowela, Argentyna 1994 10:05 Waleczne serca - odc. 21/40, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Kanada 1992 10:35 Na ratunek - odc. 14/15, serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2003 11:05 Straż graniczna - odc. 5/24, serial dokumentalny, Australia 2004 11:35 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 12:45 Czarna Perła - odc. 134/200, telenowela, Argentyna 1994 13:40 Telezakupy - magazyn 14:10 Mumbo Jumbo - komedia, Australia 1999 16:05 Komandosi - odc. 7/22, serial sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 2002 17:10 Waleczne serca - odc. 22/40, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Kanada 1992 17:40 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 17:55 Na ratunek - odc. 15-ost., serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2003 18:25 Straż graniczna - odc. 6/24, serial dokumentalny, Australia 2004 18:55 Komandosi - odc. 8/22, serial sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 2002 20:00 Na własne ryzyko - thriller, USA 1997 21:55 Do diabła z kryminałem - odc. 19/31, serial komediowy, Nowa Zelandia 200 22:50 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - odc. 10/44, USA 2000 0:05 Dotyk śmierci - thriller, USA, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania 1995 2:00 Zakazane fantazje - film erotyczny, USA 2006 3:35 Rybia nocka TV Puls 6:00 Nowy dzień 6:30 Wydarzenia dnia 7:00 Telezakupy 7:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 231 8:30 Meandry miłości Odcinek: 80 9:30 Cena marzeń Odcinek: 15 10:30 Dance, dance, dance Odcinek: 135 11:30 Z boską pomocą Odcinek: 8 12:30 Wszystkie słowa dozwolone 13:00 Inna twarz 13:30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty 14:30 Telezakupy 15:00 Godzina miłosierdzia 15:30 Octava Dies 16:00 Meandry miłości Odcinek: 81 17:00 Cena marzeń Odcinek: 16 18:00 Flintstonowie 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty 20:00 Frankenstein Odcinek: 2 22:00 Śmierć binarna 0:00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 0:30 Inna twarz 1:00 Wszystkie słowa dozwolone 1:30 Nowy dzień 2:00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 2:30 Wszystkie słowa dozwolone 3:00 Męczennik miłości Odcinek: 2 3:30 Miód i szarańcza 4:00 Żebro Adama 5:00 Żebro Adama 5:30 Męczennik miłości Odcinek: 2 Planete 6:45 Samoloty - Siły powietrzne świata - Rosyjskie samoloty transportowe - odc. 18/20 USA 7:40 Samoloty - Historia łodzi latających - Oceaniczne patrole - odc. 3/6, USA 1996 8:40 Samoloty - Historia łodzi latających - Olbrzymy - odc. 4/6, USA 1996 9:40 Przyroda i podróże - Urodzeni w siodle - Jeźdźcy w krainie Sikhów - odc. 20-ost., Francja 2004 10:10 Przyroda i podróże - Urodzeni w siodle - Jeźdźcy z Wakhi - odc. 15/20, Francja 2004 10:40 Współczesny świat - Wojownicy z Wall Street - odc. 5/16, serial dokumentalny, USA 2006 11:10 Współczesny świat - Wojownicy z Wall Street - odc. 10/16, serial dokumentalny, USA 2006 11:40 Historia - Pamiętne bitwy - Magdeburg - odc. 2/3, Niemcy 2006 12:40 Historia - Pamiętne bitwy - Sedan - odc. 3-ost., Niemcy 2006 13:35 Samoloty - Katastrofy lotnicze - Czynnik ludzki - odc. 1/4, USA 2003 14:30 Filmowe dochodzenia - Mars ujarzmiony - Sztuka przetrwania - odc. 3/6, Francja, Kanada 2007 15:20 Filmowe dochodzenia - Mars ujarzmiony - Człowiek w kosmosie - odc. 4/6, Francja, Kanada 2007 16:15 Mała planeta - To nie czary! - Odpady radioaktywne - odc. 12/20, Francja 2004 16:45 Przyroda i podróże - Nurkowanie w Morzu Śródziemnym - Mykonos - odc. 9/13, Hiszpania 2007 17:15 Społeczeństwo - Wschodnie klimaty - My i oni - odc. 11/13, Holandia 2007 18:15 Planete Doc Review - Zagubione wakacje - film dokumentalny, Czechy 2006 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat - Wszystko z papieru - W zaświatach - odc. 6-ost., Singapur 2008 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże - Ochrona przyrody w Lasach Państwowych - film dokumentalny, Polska 2005 20:45 Portrety - Hunter Thompson, dziennikarz na kwasie - film dokumentalny, USA 2008 22:45 Planete Doc Review - Tańczący z drapieżcami - film dokumentalny, USA 2007 0:00 Planete Doc Review - Zoofilia - film dokumentalny, USA 2007 1:20 Nasza planeta - Między niebem a ziemią - Kraj Himba - odc. 4-ost., Francja 2007 2:15 Przyroda i podróże - Urodzeni w siodle - Lud Peul z Makilingai - odc. 10/20, Francja 2004 2:45 Współczesny świat - Twarze Europy - Cyryl ze Słowenii - odc. 25-ost., Francja 2007 Ale kino! 8:00 Człowiek, który czekał - film krótkometrażowy 8:10 Tylko samotni - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991 10:05 Katastrofa w Gibraltarze - dramat biograficzny, Polska 1983 13:00 Poirot - Niewiarygodna kradzież Wielka Brytania 1989 14:05 Polowanie na mężczyznę - komedia, Francja, Włochy 1964 15:45 Smak życia - komediodramat, USA 1997 17:50 Zaklęta w sokoła - film fantasy, USA 1985 20:00 Twoja niewierna - komedia romantyczna, USA 1984 21:45 Niezniszczalny - thriller, USA 2000 23:40 Dziewczyna nr 6 - komediodramat, USA 1996 1:35 Głęboka czerwień - horror, Włochy 1975 3:20 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Paul Newman USA 4:20 Listy miłosne - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 2001 TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Rozmowy istotne - Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 9/10 Zaręczyny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Jeśli ujrzysz kota fruwającego po niebie...; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego - cz. 9 (Fall of the Wall /9/); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Miniatury muzyczne - Fryderyk Chopin "Pieśni"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - No i jak tu nie śpiewać. Piosenki Jerzego Wasowskiego; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie - Rozmowa 6. Maryla, sława i polityka; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Depresja mon amour (Janusz Głowacki); film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Literatura polska od A do Z odc. 6; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:30 Rozmowy istotne - Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kieszonkowiec (Pickpocket); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1959); reż.:Robert Bresson; wyk.:Martin LaSalle, Marika Green, Jean Pelegri, Pierre Etaix; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Gioacchino Rossini "Włoszka w Algierze" - uwertura; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kino jest sztuką - Ragtime (Ragtime); dramat kraj prod.USA (1981); reż.:Milos Forman; wyk.:Brad Dourif, Mary Steenburgen, E Rollins Howard, James Cagney, Elisabeth McGovern; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 7 - Jak zostać sławnym bohaterem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:33 Kurt Weill (Kurt Weill); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 I ty będziesz moją Panią; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Kino krótkich filmów - W pudełku (Boxed In); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 3/15 - Aukcja, czyli ojciec założyciel; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Klasyka filmowa - Stąd do wieczności (From Here to Eternity); dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (1953); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Kino krótkich filmów - W szponach seksu; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 6 - Jak sprzedawać młotek; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:39 Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers (High Grass Dogs - Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers); koncert kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Idiota - odc 2 (Idiota); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.ROSJA (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Kino nocne - Kształty nocy (Nachtgestalten); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Alina Janowska. Już byłam u Pana Boga; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Notacje - Alina Janowska. Tato; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Papież tysiąclecia Ja, papież; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 2 - Jak wygrać w gry komputerowe; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:32 Kulisy III RP - Generał prezydentem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Pojedynek - Narodowe Siły Zbrojne; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Narodowe siły zbrojne; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kresowe Dzieje - Dwa oblicza jednego rodu; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Rody Polskie - Szeptyccy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Żołnierze wyklęci. Na straconych posterunkach.; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Z archiwum IPN - W drodze do Ojczyzny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Tajemnice historii - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 27 (odc. 27); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 10/2009; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 5 - Jak podróżować autostopem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:34 Dzieje Polaków - Kobieca twarz PRL - u; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kobiety - felieton z okazji Międzynarodowego dnia kobiet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Święto kobiet; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Dzieje Polaków - Kobieca twarz PRL - u; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 8 - Jak wygryźć szefa; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Historia Judaizmu - odc. 9 (odc. 9); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Drugie dno historii - Narodowcy i Żydzi podczas wojny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 10 - Jak zostać kosmonautą; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 3/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Tajemnice historii - Nieznani beatlesi (Nieznani Beatlesi); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Tajemnice historii - Jedwabne; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Tajemnice historii - Historia III RP - Prolog 1980 - 1988 - Precz z komuną; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Tajemnice historii - Tajemnicze zabójstwa Rzymian (.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 4 - Jak zdobyć naprawdę dużą rybę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Tajemnice historii 12 marca 1956 roku, zmarł tow. Bierut; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 4/4; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992/4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:35 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Tottenham TV - 31/09 (31/09) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO 12:45 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Liga Mistrzów - Panathinaikos - Villarreal (Panathinaikos - Villarreal) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 15:00 Magia wielkich klubów - Rosenborg Trondheim; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Liga Mistrzów - Bayern - Sporting (Bayern - Sporting) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 17:05 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Tychy - Cracovia (Finał 4); STEREO 20:30 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Richmond - (dystanse - 1000m mężczyzn) dz. II (Richmond - (dystanse - 1000m mężczyzn)) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 21:05 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Vancouver (sprint kobiet) (Vancouver (sprint kobiet)) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 21:55 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Vancouver (sprint mężczyzn) (Vancouver (sprint mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 23:45 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:40 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Richmond - (dystanse - 1500m kobiet, 5km mężczyzn) dz. II (Richmond - (dystanse - 1500m kobiet, 5km mężczyzn)) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 16:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom mężczyzn - II) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 16:50 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Szukanie szukanie w drodze poznawanie - film o profesorze Krzysztofie Matyjaszewskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:10 Dzika Polska - Bielszy odcień dzikości; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Wyspy szczęśliwe; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: 1/2 finału : Chorwacja - Polska (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: 1/2 finału: Chorwacja - Polska) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 19:35 Dzika Polska - W niedźwiedzich czeluściach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 360 Szczurek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Vanuatu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Pewien rodzaj wolności - film o profesorze Jadwidze Staniszkis; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:45 Doręczyciel - odc. 2/14 - Urodziny; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 2 "Papiescy elektorzy"; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Glina - odc. 19; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 8:30 Puchar Świata w Åre 9:00 Puchar Świata w Åre 9:45 Puchar Świata w Åre 10:45 Puchar Świata w Lillehammer 11:30 Puchar Świata w Åre 12:15 Puchar Świata w Åre 13:15 Liga Mistrzów 14:30 Paryż-Nicea 16:30 Puchar Świata w Lillehammer 18:15 Puchar Świata w Vancouver 19:45 Eurogole Weekend 20:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Vancouver 22:00 Puchar Świata w Vancouver 23:30 Tirreno-Adriatico 23:45 Eurogole Weekend 0:00 Rajd Cypru 0:30 Abu Dhabi Challenge 1:00 Puchar Świata w Lillehammer VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Wzornik 9:30 O Co Kaman 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Zrywacz 11:00 Całuśnik 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Zrywacz 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Całuśnik 14:00 Viva Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VIVAMOVIE 17:00 Download Charts 18:00 Wzornik 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Fristajlo 19:20 Zrywacz 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Viva Hits Polska 21:00 Specjalista 23:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2009 roku